Los Manos Rojos
Los Manos Rojos '''is a successor chapter of the Crimson Fists chapter, based on the genetic code of the stern Rogal Dorn. History A survivor of the attack on Rynn's World, then Captain Pedro was rewarded for his bravery to start his own successor chapter. Pedro named his newly-founded chapter Los Manos Rojos, both in honor of his original chapter and the first language he spoke before becoming an Astartes. Bearing a deep hatred of all orkoid life, he designed the tactics and strategies of his chapter to best combat the greenskin menace. They are particularly known for mimicking the ork's penchant for moving quickly and utilize bikes to a great extent. The chapter still prefers to pick off their targets at range, and prefer to "kite" charging waves of orks and pick them off efficiently with their bolters. With their study of ork intelligence, they have been able to successfully lure seemingly unstoppable waves of orks into traps, making their large numbers be the cause of their demise. After the founding of the new chapter, Pedro invoked the age old tradition of their brother chapter The Black Templar and declared a crusade on all surviving ork warbands that attacked Rynn's World. With this new order, the astartes of Los Manos Rojos being emboldened by their Primaris reinforcements, began seeking out the foul greenskins. Their first target was Grumskull, a Freeboota ork known to work for hire and supplied many of the weapons to the ork killers. After a few months of campaigning, Pedro was able to add Grumskull's large cranium to his chapter's trophy hall as their first prize. On this campaign, Guillermo began feeling a rise in greenskin chatter heading towards a barren sector in the galactic east called Euphrates. As the chapter cleaved their way through the void heading in this direction, the ork presence in the warp only grew. Guillermo was able to decipher that the source of the chatter was coming from two ork psykers who were hellraisers during the attack on Rynn's World. The Chapter quickened their pace and arrived at the borders of the sector and began their reconnaissance. As for the other enemies of the Imperium, Los Manos Rojos harbor a healthy amount of disgust for Eldar and T'au. Both are known for their tricks and guile and are not to be trusted. Notable Characters Chapter Master Pedro Tomas Chapter Master and Founder of Los Manos Rojos, Pedro is a devout follower of the Imperial Truth, the original philosophical stance of the Imperium of Man. He is disgusted by the cult that has surrounded The Emperor and refuses to state that He is a divine being. Any seeds of religion within his chapter are denounced by him and perpetrators within his chapter are scolded, with mortal perpetrators of this crime being forced into re-education programs until they drop their worshiping ways. Chief Librarian Guillermo One of the first recruits to the chapter, Guillermo quickly rose through the ranks and became the chapter's foremost psyker and chief librarian. He has attempted to study the ork's language extensively and is able to translate their broadcasts and intercept their warp messages between Weirdboyz without outside help. This has not come without consequences, however, as he now has adopted the ork's love of speed and prefers to fight atop his bike in combat. Venerable Dreadnought Miguel Venerable Dreadnought that served the Crimson Fists for six centuries before being interred in his dreadnought armor. Leviathan Dreadnought Juan Esteban Correa Demolitions and siege expert originally from the Imperial Fists chapter. Served under the original chapter for eight centuries before joining the Crimson Fists under Pedro Kantor. Fell during a siege against the Iron Warriors traitor legion but was resurrected in a Leviathan Dreadnought to continue the endless siege. Chief Apothecary Simón Molina Chief Apothecary for Los Manos Rojos. Recent addition to the chapter after the induction of Primaris reinforcements. Does not stay in the backlines on duty, he prefers to fight the enemy while simultaneously providing medical aid. Shield-Captain Quorthon Belus von Ramses IV Shield-Captain assigned to assist Los Manos Rojos in the pacification of the Euphrates sector. Recent Battles Skirmish with the Eldar Pedro and his men landed on the first planet on the borders of the Euphrates sector only to come in contact with the treacherous Eldar. The sons of Dorn held the line valiantly against these aliens, but their sheer numbers proved they preferred quantity over quality and they were able to secure the planet. The Culexus Assassin released by Pedro upon seeing psykers rushed towards the enemy and wreaked havoc, but fell to the sheer number of attacks from the enemy. Licking their wounds, Los Manos Rojos retreated and decided this planet wasn't worth the trouble. Battle with the T'au While scouting for the green-skins in the sector, the chapter came across the traces of the T'au Empire. Not having fought these naive xenos before, the marines were overconfident in their abilities to rout them and wipe them from this planet. Deploying heavy support troops and some forward scouts, the marines began opening fire on the aliens and were shocked at how nimble they were. The cowardly aliens proved to be successful that day, and Chapter Master Pedro ordered his soldiers to retreat as the resources weren't worth losing any men over. The crusade against the orks is more important than stomping some blue weaklings. Battle with the Foul Greenskins After landing upon an abandoned fortress world, Chapter Master Pedro Tomas ordered his men to bunker down and hold fast: Orks were seen in the distance on the long range auspexes. He gave the orders to get ready for a nasty fight. These orks were confirmed to be of the same warband he had faced while protecting Rynn's World, and none other than Gnazz Boarbasher himself was seen leading the charge. Pedro grinned under his helmet, primed his dual lightning claws, and revved the 500cc twin engines of his bike. He was going to enjoy this. While the simple-minded xenos charged headfirst into the proud Astartes, Pedro ordered his men to carefully open fire on the brutes, picking out the highest priority targets first. The two mockeries of proud dreadnoughts, Deff Dreads, were annihilated without any great effort and the soldiers proclaimed a battle poem for the looted Grey Knight battlesuit that had been so cruelly stolen by the orks. The techmarine's newly repaired thunderfire cannon also made quick work of the poorly-armored aliens as it ripped to pieces any poor creature who fell within its view-finder. Two large units of ork reinforcements appeared to trap the marines in a pincer formation, but the Primaris Infiltrators were able to react quickly and jam their teleportation devices with their chaff grenades, forcing them to fall back from their intended LZs. A shoddily-made ork aircraft seemed to threaten the proud Astartes at first, but once the angels of death were able to focus their fire upon it, it fell apart among a hail of bolter fire. Now that the main forces of the xenos were dealt with, killing their survivors was no more taxing than any standard virtual training misison. Los Manos Rojos quickly and efficiently dealt with their eternal foe and the fortress world was claimed in the name of the Imperium. Now with a new stronghold to deploy from, the honorable sons of the great Rogal Dorn set their sights on dealing with the newly-detected traitor marines that have shown their despicable faces in the Euphrates Sector.. Battle with the Traitor Legion Another glorious victory for the Emperor, the Chapter, and Dorn himself! The wretched traitors that appeared in the sector are none other than spawn of the Alpha Legion, a band of scum known for their underhanded tricks and scheme only fit for an Eldar. The dogs were cowardly and hid behind a horde of brainwashed human soldiers tricked into dying for their sick games. But they were no match for Pedro Tomas and his battle brothers. They gained the initiative and made short work of their dreadnought engines, and the rest fell like gnats under the awesome firepower from our new Primaris brothers. It was a decisive victory over the forces of chaos as Los Manos Rojos saw them flee with their tails between their legs from the now-liberated mining world. Appearance Same appearance as their parent chapter, The Crimson Fists. Dark blue armor with red fists and golden aquilas. Character Traits Chapter Master Pedro Tomas * '''Weapon Trait ** Razor-Edged - Pick one of this model's melee weapons, improve that weapons AP by 1 * Characteristic ** Ferocious Combatant - Add 1 to this model's Attacks characteristic * Additional Abilities ** Impervious - This model regains 1 lost wound at the start of your turn ** Strike and Fade - After this model has fought in the Fight phase, it can immediately pile in D3+3" in any direction Player Resources Army Characteristic: Bureaucratic Efficiency * Kantorious ''- Throne World'' * Regulus ''- Hive World'' * Euphon ''- Shrine World'' * Cereon ''- Agri World'' * Aegineum - Fortress World +2 Conquest Points * Aurum - Mining World +1 Conquest Point * Klauvia - Death World +1 Conquest Point, +1 Quest Token